Ash and Serena! An Alolan Reunion
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Ash is surprised to find out that Serena has come with a bunch of other coordinators for a special guest contest in the Alola regions. How will Ash spend his time with her. And what is Team Rocket planning? One-shot. Amourshipping. AshxSerena. Satosere.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

It was another day at the Pokemon school. Ash was paying close attention to Professor Kukui's teachings, as he was sure that the new knowledge would help him become a Pokemon Master. He learned that it wasn't strength alone that would make a master, but also the knowledge about the hundreds of species of Pokemon. Mallow then elbowed Ash. "Hey, Ash! Did you hear about the contest showoff?" Ash shook his head. "No, what is it?" "It's a show put on in Alola every year. They select a few random Coordinators in a raffle and host a Pokemon Contest here. It's going to be in three days." Ash smiled. "Whoa, that sounds cool. I've actually got a few friends that are Coordinators. We should all go see it. It'll be fun." Little did Ash know that a surprise was in store for him.

 _At the airport..._

A plane had just landed in Alola. Out stepped a girl with Honey colored hair. She looked around at the sunny and tropical region. She took in a breath of salt-water air and then released her pokemon: Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, and Beautifly. "Okay, guys. We've got three days to practice for our contest. So let's give it our all." All four of them agreed.

 _Later that day..._

Ash and his pokemon were in Professor Kukui's house having the rest of the day off and relaxing. Litten and Rowlet were sleeping while Pikachu, Rotomdex, and Rockruff were playing. Ash was having a nice snack of pineapple, when Professor Kukui came in. "Hey, Ash, I need some things at the store, but I just got called last minute for a teacher's meeting. Do you think you could handle it for me?" Ash got up and stretched. "Sure." Professor Kukui gave Ash some money and a list. "Feel free to buy an extra treat for yourself." Ash looked at his Pokemon and asked, "You guys want to come?" Pikachu, Rotomdex, and Rockruff were excited, but Rowlet and Litten were still asleep. Ash shrugged, "Suit yourself." Ash got his backpack that Rowlet conveniently decided not to sleep in today. Rotomdex exclaimed, "We should get there in an estimated time of 17 minutes." "Then what are we waiting for."

Meanwhile, a quartet of a man, a woman, a meowth, and a wobbuffet were walking around the mall, when they noticed a poster for contests. The woman, Jessie, instantly had a flashback. "Ah, it brings me back to my days as Jessilina, astounding Hoenn and Sinnoh with my beauty and grace." Meowth read the participants list. "Hey Jessie, look at this. The Kalos twerpette will be there." James was surprised. "Hmm, it seems that she has either given up on Performances or just wants to practice a different way." Jessie was starstruck with more visions of her glory days, but this time in Kalos. "Ah, I wish Alola could see the beauty that appealed to everyone." "Wobbuffet!" Meowth snarked, "Yeah, like anybody would vote for someone with a creepy Mimikyu."

Jessie suggested, "Why don't we crash the contest. Alola is a beautiful region and we should pay it back with a dazzling performance." James thought about it. "You do realize that they are only allowing those that won a raffle, right?" "Who cares. The best prize is a surprise, and that's what we'll give Alola." James realized, "And we can sneak off with the Coordinators' Pokemon.

Serena was at the mall exploring around. "Let's see, I got some food, some material for new costumes and now I need to see about a hotel or Pokemon Center..." She then bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was distracted." The person she bumped into was shocked. He recognized her voice. "Serena?" She looked up at who she bumped into. "ASH!" She stood up. Ash asked, "Are you here for the contest?" "Yea...what are you doing here?" He smiled. "I'm attending a school here to learn more about Pokemon." Pikachu and Rockruff ran up to her. They greeted her happily. "Hi, Pikachu, and who is this cute little guy?" "This is Rockruff. He's one of my new additions." Rotomdex flew up to Serena. "Greetings." "Woah, what's that?" "This is my new pokedex, possessed by a Rotom. Meet Rotomdex. Rotomdex, this is my friend Serena from the Kalos region." "A great pleasure to meet you."

The two were later at a Malasada stand. Serena was enjoying the new treat. "These are good. I NEED to learn a recipe." Ash asked, "So what have you been up to since we left." "Well, I've performed in about five contests and won two ribbons. I also caught a new pokemon." She grabbed a pokeball and released it, revealing a beautifly. Rotomdex scanned it. "Odd, I have no data on it. I guess that none exist in Alola." He took a picture of it. Serena decided to release the others as well. Out came Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. Rotomdex took pictures of the other three. "I don't recognize this one either, but I know the other two can be found in Alola:

 _Pancham: the playful pokemon, I_ _t grows up imitating the behavior of Pangoro, which it looks up to as a leader._

 _Sylveon: The intertwining pokemon and an evolved form of eevee, Its ribbonlike feelers give off an aura that weakens hostility in its prey, causing them to let down their guard. Then it attacks."_

"Wow, that's the coolest Pokedex I've ever seen." Rotomdex bowed, "Thank you." Ash smiled. "I bet people will be impressed when they see a beautifly and a braixen." Serena blushed. She wondered if Ash remembered what happened at the airport. He hadn't brought it up. Ash asked, "Do you want to come by the Professor's house where I'm staying? I have two other pokemon I want you to meet." Serena got up. "Okay."

The two walked over to the professor's house. "You're lucky, Ash. You get to train by the beach with the Salt Water air and the warm days." "Hoenn's a great place, too. I took a journey there and it was awesome. You're lucky to get to travel there as well." They arrived at the house. Fortunately, Ash got all the stuff the professor needed before he bumped into Serena.

Ash opened the door as Rowlet and Litten woke up. They were surprised to see the girl beside Ash. "Serena, meet the newest members of my team: Rowlet and Litten." Serena walked over to the two. "Aww, aren't you two adorable." She pet them on the heads, much to their delight. Ash was thinking about something for a while. "Hey, Serena...about that kiss." Serena instantly blushed. "Eh..." "That wasn't just a kiss between friends, was it." "...No." "How long have you felt that." She sat down on the couch. "When I met you in Kanto it was nothing more than a silly crush...but after I traveled with you, Clemont, and Bonnie, it started to grow. I did realize some things like how you're not perfect, but that just made me love you more. I found out how kind you are to everyone...except people who don't deserve it like Team Rocket, Team Flare, the smugglers, the evil Malamar. How you stood up to people and pokemon like them to protect others. But you were dense and did beat yourself up sometimes...and you were easily amazed by Clemont's inventions even when they didn't work. I just kept falling for you. I knew when I left for Hoenn that I would miss you, but I didn't want to drag you along and get in the way of your dream."

Ash sat down next to his childhood friend. "To be honest, a little into my Kalos journey, I felt the same way." She was shocked. "Really?" "Yeah. I just didn't know it was love. You said it yourself, I'm dense." She smiled. "But after you kissed me, I realized what it was I kept feeling." The two smiled at eachother. Rotomdex ruined the moment. "ASH, SERENA, YOU'RE HEARTRATE IS GETTING 34% HIGHER THAN NORMAL. YOU MAY BE GETTING SICK!" Ash and Serena laughed at the Rotom's obliviousness. Just then, Professor Kukui came home. "Man, those meetings feel like they get longer every time." He noticed the unknown girl in his house. "Hey, Ash, who is this?" "This is my friend from Kalos, Serena. She does contests and performances. Serena, this is professor Kukui. He's the teacher at the Pokemon school." "It's nice to meet you." Serena greeted. Professor Kukui thought about something. "If you're a coordinator and a peformer...how would you like to speak to my class tomorrow? I would like to explain how people train pokemon in different parts of the world."

Serena was a bit nervous. Speaking in front of Ash's class? Ash put his hand on her shoulder. "You can do it Serena. They'll all love you. Besides, the class is just six people including me." "All right. I'll do it." She got up. "Well, I need to find a Pokemon Center to stay at." The professor shook his head. "Nonsense, I have an extra guest bedroom. You can stay there. We've got lot's of room for you to practice for you contest. Consider it a thanks for speaking." "Thank you."

 _The next day..._

Principal Oak stood up in front of the class. "Class, I am Bellsproud to introduce a good Palpitoad of Ash's." Serena whispered to Ash, "Does he always talk like that?" "Like you wouldn't believe." The principal continued, "A coordinator AND a performer, give it Piplup for the tyroguest speaker, Serena!" The class clapped. Serena stepped up in front of everyone. "Hello, I'm from Kalos. I came to speak about Performances and Contests. Performances are special way some girls train in the Kalos region. It consists of two rounds. The first round is a theme performance. It's always something random. It might be making treats called Pokepuffs, it might be designing a costume for your Pokemon, it may be relay race combined with a quiz, there are so many types. The best of a few rounds will get to continue on to a next round, where you perform a free style dance that incorporates the battle moves of your Pokemon. The results are then voted for by the audience." She tossed her Pokeballs into the air, releasing her Pokemon. "I couldn't of gotten as far as I did without these guys. You may recognize Pancham and Sylveon, but Braixen and Beautifly are special pokemon usually not found in Alola. I chose Braixen as my starter from Kalos and caught Beautifly in Hoenn." Everyone was amazed by the two unknown Pokemon.

"Now for contests, which are found in various regions such as Kanto, Sinnoh, and its origin, Hoenn. They also consist of two rounds, the first similar to the second round of a performance, and the second is a unique battle. Instead of being until the opponent runs out of stamina, you use a point based system that is also dependent on how graceful the moves are. You lose points by getting hit, missing an attack, or having your opponent perform a move very beautifully. Unlike the performances of Kalos, boys can enter, too." Everyone was taking notes on these unique ways of training Pokemon. Ash already knew a lot of them, and was just focusing on Serena.

When she was done, she bowed as Principle Oak came by and said, "Thank you, Serena. It's nice to have such a Machamp for contests and performances come speak to our humble class." "Thank you, Principle Oak."

After the class, everyone was dying to meet the young coordinator. Ash introduced her to all his new friends. Serena noted how Sophocles was so tech savvy like Clemont...for some reason his voice brought Bonnie to mind. She didn't know why. Mallow said, "We'll be rooting for you at the contest. A friend of Ash's is a friend of ours." Kiawe nodded, "Agreed."

The next night was the night of the contest. Serena was standing in front of everyone in a traditional Alolan dress. Ash wished her luck, "You'll do great. Good luck." She smiled, "Thanks Ash." But before they could, the lights turned on. A woman with purple hair appeared on stage, showing off a dance with her wobbuffet and mimikyu. Mimikyu's dances, which looked like a corpse moving around on its own, freaked everyone out...especially every time it's head snapped all the way back. The woman was fuming. A guy called out, "Bring on the winning coordinators." Just then, a vaccum tube came and sucked in all the coordinators' pokemon. A man jumped on stage with the woman. An official for the contest came out and yelled, "Who are you and what are you doing on stage?" The two shed their disguises.

"Did someone ask something? We're here to find out." "Noble answers are what we're all about!"

"The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world: Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times! The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all! A glittering dark star that always shines bright! Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!"

"Team Rocket! Let's fight!" "That's Right!" "Wobbuffet!"

The students and Serena were mad. Ash exclaimed, "Team Rocket, not you guys again!" Serena yelled, "You followed Ash here, too?" Jessie exclaimed, "We were only here to put on a show for you. But with the booing and hissing I received, it's clear Alola is a region without taste when it comes to beautiful women." James added, "So we will make off with the coordinators pokemon and be off on our way!"

Ash yelled, "Not if I can help it, Pikachu, use Iron tail on the tube!" Pikachu did as was told and all the Pokemon were free. James and Jessie yelled at Meowth, "Why didn't you make that thing stronger?" "Budget cuts." Mimikyu jumped in front of Pikachu, ready to fight him, as James released Mareanie. Serena had Beautifly join in. "We'll help too!"

Ash commanded, "Pikachu, use electroball on Mareanie." "Beautifly, use Air Cutter on...Mimikyu." The pokemon did as told and landed a hit. Jessie commanded, "Mimikyu, use shadow ball on Pikachu." James added, "Use Sludge Bomb on Beautifly." Beautifly managed to dodge, but Pikachu wasn't so lucky. "Beautifly, use Mega Drain." Beautifly was successful, as Mimikyu fainted. "Pikachu, thunderbolt, now!" Pikachu did as told and caused Mareanie to faint. The two Pokemon faced against The trio. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Beautifly, Air Cutter." The two launched their attacks, but right before the attack landed, a bewear came out of nowhere, grabbed them, and ran off with them. Jessie just said, "Well, I guess some things are too beautiful for eyes." "And we didn't even nab a single Pokemon."

"We're off with a new blast!" "Wobbuffet!"

Serena did not expect that. "Well...that's new." The coordinators ran up to Ash and Serena, thanking them for helping. Soon, the contest began.

At the end, Serena got a high win. Ash and his classmates cheered her on. After the performance, Ash ran up to Serena. "Great job, Serena. I knew you could do it." She smiled. "Thank you, Ash."

 _Later that night_...

Serena and Ash were celebrating with a couple of Alola plates. Ash sighed. Serena noticed. "What's wrong Ash." "After seeing you, tonight, a part of me wants to keep journeying with you, but the other insists that you keep trying to achieve your dream. I've got very mixed feelings right now." Serena blushed. "I feel the exact same way about you." Ash looked at her. He kissed her on the cheek. Serena's entire face turned red. Ash said, "I'd like to be with you, even though I don't know much about this romance stuff...but I want you to keep going for your dream." Serena was gasped. Did Ash mature a bit while she was gone? She looked at him confidently. "Okay, and I'll be waiting for win your dream. I hope the next time I see you, you'll be a pokemon master." The two hugged.

 _The next day at the airport..._

"Well, Ash, my flight will be boarding in an hour. What should we do?" Ash saw a battlefield outside. "As a coordinator you're battling skills probably improved...I want to see how strong you are!" Serena should have known. The two went on the battlefield, Pikachu vs. Braixen, just like their last battle in Kalos. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt." "Braixen, use flamethrower." The two battled ferociously. Just as Ash thought, she had grown stronger.

Ash soon saw her plane fly away. He waved goodbye and then looked at Pikachu. "Come on, buddy, we have a dream to keep going for." "Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu then headed back to Professor Kukui's house, ready to continue training for their Alola adventures.


End file.
